Irish Ruins
''' Irish Ruins '''is the seventh episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Joe McGowan, a local historian, tells Grant and Jason about Lisheen Castle. When it was built in 1840 by William Fibbs, a widow cursed Fibbs, telling him that when the day came that Ireland was free of the likes of him, crows and magpies would build their nests in the ruins of Lisheen Castle. Joe tells them that Lisheen means "little rat." Grant notes that, in Ireland, rats' nests are generally believed to be the homes of fairies. Jason says that fairie activity in Ireland is similar to elemental behavior in America. After their meeting, Jason and Grant decide to investigate Lisheen Castle. Barry shows Jason and Grant the basement area of the ruins where mummies and artifacts were kept and says that EVPs which sound like old Hollywood mummies growling were heard there. As the investigation begins, Barry shows Jason and Grant "the Wrath," which, according to a legend, was taken over by earth spirits when man abandoned it. Dustin and Dave are doing EVP work in the basement when they hear what sounds like boots walking on wooden boards ó but there are no wooden floors in the castle ruins. In the Wrath area, Brian feels something whack his finger. After Barry sees a face adjacent to the ruins, he takes himself out of the investigation. Grant inspects the Wrath area, where he hears humming, footsteps and voices. He also sees small figures moving around ó possible evidence of fairie activity. Jason and Grant meet with Barry and play the audio recording of the boots walking on the wood floor, which is similar to sounds Barry has recorded. Next they show him the footage of the multiple dots but he's not sure what it is. They play footage with a face that comes and goes quickly, which Barry says is similar to what he saw and it baffles him. Jason, Grant, and Barry agree that the ruins are haunted, and Barry is invited to help with an investigation in London. Jason and Grant head to the Viaduct Tavern, where they meet Sidonie Ross, the owner, who tells them that the bar was built over a debtor's prison. She shows them the area behind the bar, where she experienced a sensation as if someone had struck the back of her head. Maggie Marcinkow, a Viaduct Tavern employee, says that when she's alone on the third floor it feels as if someone is walking behind her ó but when she turns, no one is there. During the investigation, Brian and Barry check out the third floor. They hear a noise and feel a temperature drop that doesn't register on their equipment. Later, Barry notices the gear battery draining. Brian feels something touch his hand when they are doing EVP work on the second floor with Dave. In the debtor's cells, Jason and Grant realize that openings to the street were letting in the noises and voices that people said they heard. After Brian and Dave analyze the footage they play one audio recording that sounds like someone saying "hi" and another that sounds like a female voice saying "no." Jason and Grant meet with Sidonie and share their experiences and findings. Jason has mixed feelings about saying the tavern has paranormal activity because there was no video evidence and he and Grant didn't have any personal experiences. Sidonie thinks that the investigation might confirm that the Viaduct Tavern is haunted, but she accepts that TAPS has doubts and won't confirm it. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes